Coklat Untuk Siapa?
by Kari Ayam
Summary: "Taiga, ajari aku membuat coklat!" "Eh?" (a valentine present for readers and Kagami. Hope you like it!)


Kagami Taiga baru saja akan keluar dari apartemennya saat seorang gadis muncul di depan pintunya. Tersenyum lebar dan menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Taiga, ajari aku membuat coklat!"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Coklat Untuk Siapa? © Hikari Hwang**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Kagami x OC (Readers as OC)**

.

.

.

.

.

Selama sepuluh tahun mereka saling kenal, Kagami tidak pernah melihatnya memakai celemek dan menyentuh spatula. Chinatsu tidak memasak, ia tidak suka berdiri di depan kompor. Biasanya dia akan duduk manis di meja makan dan menunggu makanan diletakkan di hadapannya. Lalu, melihat gadis itu berdiri di sampingnya dengan celemek berenda dan tangan mengaduk adonan rasanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi buruk lebih tepatnya. Chinatsu yang menggunakan celemek tentu sangat manis di matanya, tapi Kagami jadi menduga-duga kalau otak gadis itu sudah rusak. Ia ingat betul saat ayah gadis itu bercanda dan bilang akan mewariskan restorannya di Amerika untuk Chinatsu nantinya dan menyuruhnya belajar memasak. Gadis itu menolak mati-matian.

 _Kuharap ini bukan pertanda kiamat._

"Hei, Taiga. Selanjutnya bagaimana?"

Chinatsu masih mengaduk wadah berisi adonan coklat yang sudah mencair. Menyikut pinggang pria itu pelan.

"Kalau sudah mencair, tinggal kau tuang di cetakan. Setelah mengeras kau bisa menghiasnya."

Kagami bersender pada kulkas, kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, sejak tadi mengawasi dan memberi arahan pada Chinatsu. Gadis itu melararang Kagami membantunya secara langsung.

"Hooh, tidak kusangka membuat coklat semudah ini," ucapnya sambil menuang coklat dan mencetaknya dengan berbagai bentuk. Slaah satunya cetakan hati yang besar dan beberapa sisanya berbentuk binatang dengan ukuran agak kecil.

 _Itu karena kau minta diajarkan yang paling mudah,_ tukas Kagami dalam hati.

Menatap nanar dapurnya yang berantakan dan menghela nafas. Chinatsu dan dapur benar-benar kombinasi buruk. Beberapa kali ia menggosongkan coklat, menjatuhkan peralatan dan bahan, membuat kotor lantai dan meja dapur, belum lagi tumpukan peralatan masak di tempat cucian piring. Harusnya ia tidak memberi izin memasak di apartemennya.

"Kau tidak mau buat Taiga?"

"Kenapa?"

Kagami menyingkir saat Chinatsu membuka kulkas dan meletakkan coklat-coklatnya di dalam.

"Bahannya masih tersisa banyak," ucapnya sambil menunjuk batangan coklat di atas meja dengan dagunya.

Kagami menggeleng, "tidak usah. Harusnya wanita yang memberi coklat, bukan pria."

Chinatsu mendecak, menepuk pundak pria itu sambil menggeleng.

"Taiga, kau ini bebal sekali. Kalau kau memberi coklat pada seorang gadis, hatinya pasti akan luluh dan langsung menerimamu sebagai pacarnya. Apalagi ini valentine! Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk cari pacar loh!"

"Cih, lihat siapa yang bicara," ejeknya sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu. Membuat Chinatsu menepis tangannya kasar dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bhu! Tidak ada coklat untukmu!"

"Diberi pun aku tidak mau."

.

.

.

"Daritadi aku ingin tanya, kenapa kau membuatnya sangat banyak?"

Kagami mengambil salah satu bola coklat yang belum dibungkus, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sebelum Chinatsu sempat mencegahnya.

"Tidak apa kan? Semakin banyak yang ku beri saat Valentine, semakin banyak yang ku dapat pada White Day bulan depan. Hahaha."

Kagami mendengus, memutar bola matanya. Gadis itu tertawa sambil membungkus satu persatu coklat buatannya. Memasukkan beberapa butir untuk tiap kotak berwarna biru tua dan berhiaskan pita merah. Totalnya enam kotak, salah satunya berukuran paling besar dan memiliki warna yang berbeda. Merah muda dengan corak hati berwarna merah, jangan lupa dengan hiasan pita berwarna putih. Kagami melihat Chinatsu memasukkan coklat berbentuk hati ke dalamnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah di tolak?"

"Ini untuk orang lain," ucapnya pelan.

Kagami mengerutkan alis, "Chinatsu, kali ini siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan…"

Kagami menghela nafas, lalu menarik tangan Chinatsu. Membuat gadis itu menghadap dirinya dan memerangkapnya di antara kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

"A-apa sih? Minggir sana!"

Chinatsu meletakkan tangannya pada dada bidang pria itu, mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mendorong Kagami, pria itu bahkan tidak bergeser sedikit pun. Perbedaan kekuatannya terlalu besar.

"Kau bilang bukan urusanku? Kau pikir siapa yang repot kalau kau di tolak lagi huh?"

Kagami memicingkan matanya sambil menyeringgai. Urat kemarahan terlihat di wajahnya.

" _What?_ Taiga, kenapa kau malah berharap aku ditolak lagi?"

Kali ini Chinatsu memasang wajah masam.

"Huh? Tentu saja itu karena aku…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tsk, sudahlah," ucapnya sambil menarik tangannya. Melepaskan Chinatsu dari kurungannya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Dasar menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

Kagami ingat, melihat Chinatsu keluar dari apartemennya dengan wajah gugup tadi pagi. Menjinjing tas kecil yang diduga berisi coklat. Melangkah buru-buru hingga tidak menyadari Kagami yang berdiri di dekat tangga dengan tanagn terangkat –bermaksud menyapa, tapi terabaikan.

Ia juga ingat tentang rencana Chinatsu yang mengaja kencan orang yang sedang disukainya itu. Bagaimana bisa lupa kalau semalam Chinatsu menghubungi pria entah-siapa-itu di apartemennya? Oh, ia bahkan ingat jelas wajah Chinatsu yang memerah saat bicara di telepon. Walaupun ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan gadis itu dari konter dapur, Kagami yakin gadis itu bahkan sampai tergagap.

Kagami tentu penasaran, tapi ia tidak mungkin sampai membuntuti Chinatsu kan? Tentu saja!

Tadinya begitu, tapi saat tidak sengaja melihat Chinatsu yang memeluk lengan seorang pria di jalan, Kagami malah melupakan janjinya bermain basket. Mengikuti Chinatsu dan teman kencannya yang berjalan entah kemana. Kagami mendengus, masih menjaga jarak dan berusaha tidak terlihat. Ponsel di saku jaketnya entah sudah berapa kali bergetar dan diabaikan.

Karena sejak awal ia hanya melihat mereka dari belakang, Kagami masih belum tahu siapa yang bersama Chinatsu itu. Pria itu memang sempat menoleh ke arah Chinatsu, tapi di saat seperti itu Kagami malah kehilangan momen karena harus menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia jadi harus bersabar mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui kedua sahabat baikmu tenagh berkencan? Terlebih lagi salah satunya adalah orang yang kau sukai.

"Taiga?"

"O-oh, Tatsuya…"

Kagami baru saja akan berbalik pergi kalau pria bersurai hitam itu tidak menghampirinya. Chinatsu yang masih mengapit lengan Himuro, mengernyit. "Bukankah kau bilang mau bermain basket dengan mantan tim mu?"

"Dengan anggota Seirin? Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tatsu-kun jahat, kita kan sedang kencan," Chinatsu memprotes, memukul lengan pria itu keras sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahaha, maaf. Maaf."

Kagami hanya memasang wajah datar menyaksikan keakraban kedua sahabatnya itu. Selain dirinya, Himuro memang sangat dekat dengan Chinatsu mengingat mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak kecil. Ia juga tahu Himuro selalu memperlakukan Chinatsu dengan spesial, tapi itu hanya seperti perlakuan seorang kakak pada adiknya. Lagipula, Kagami tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan berkencan.

 _Chinatsu and Tatsuya? Really?_

"Hei, Taiga!"

Chinatsu melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Kagami, membuat pria itu tersentak. Menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa kikuk. Kedua sahabatnya menatap heran.

"Basketnya?"

"Aku lupa," menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Seperti biasa gadis itu mengejek kebodohan Kagami, membuat pria bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu kesal dan membalas ejekannya. Oh, jangan lupakan Himuro yang berusaha melerai dan mengingatkan bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Keduanya memang berhenti, tapi masih menatap geram satu sama lain.

"Sebentar," Himuro mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Menggeser jarinya di atas layar sebelum menempelkannya ke telinga. Chinatsu mendongakkan kepala, menatap wajah Himuro. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara orang di telepon itu, Himuro sendiri hanya bicara rentetan kata singkat, seperti; 'Iya, ada apa?' 'Tidak juga.' 'Sekarang?' 'Tapi aku sedang…' 'Oh, apa boleh buat.' 'Baiklah.' 'Aku kembali sekarang.' Lalu, mengakhiri panggilan. Menatap Chinatsu yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat melepaskan tangan Himuro.

"Maaf, Chinatsu. Aku harus pergi."

Tangan besarnya mengusap kepala gadis pirang itu.

"Lain kali akan kuganti," ucapnya sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Chinatsu mengangguk pelan, walaupun masih merasa kecewa. Himuro tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya lagi. Beralih menatap Kagami dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kalau begitu Taiga, aku pergi dulu. Jangan kasar-kasar pada Chinatsu."

"Hn, hati-hati Tatsuya."

"Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih coklatnya Chinatsu!"

 _Coklat? Sudah kuduga._

"Bye, Tatsuya! Jangan lupakan hadiah white day untukku!"

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap saat mereka berjalan pulang. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala dan Kagami baru ingat ia belum makan sejak siang. Jadi, tanpa sadar ia mempercepat langkahnya dan membuat Chinatsu tertinggal semester di belakang.

"Jangan cepat-cepat Bakagami!"

Sebuah tinju melayang di punggung pria itu, membuatnya menoleh dan menatap gadis itu geram.

"Cari mati ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengikutimu kalau terlalu cepat, kakiku sakit."

Kagami mendengus lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih lambat dari yang sebelumnya. Chinatsu tersenyum simpul di belakang pria itu.

"Coklat itu… kau berikan pada Tatsuya?"

"Apa? Oh, tentu saja."

Kagami menelan ludah, langkahnya sempat terhenti dan membuat Chinatsu bingung. Tapi ia buru-buru melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengabaikan Chinatsu yang terus menanyakan alasan ia berhenti tadi.

 _Mereka benar-benar kencan? Jadi yang di hubungi Chinatsu tadi malam itu Tatsuya? Orang yang ia sukai... Tatsuya?_

"Taiga!"

Saat ia tengah dipusingkan dengan pikirannya sendiri, Chinatsu menyerukan namanya dengan keras dan menyadarkannya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Kenap…"

Belum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gadis itu melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam mulut Kagami. Sesuatu yang bulat seperti kelereng dan manis. _Coklat?_

"Untukmu," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak berwarna biru tua dengan pita merah.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Kagami menerima coklat itu dan menelan coklat di mulutnya. "Kau bilang tidak mau memberiku coklat?"

"Mana mungkin, aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya sambil tertawa dan mulai berjalan lagi. Meninggalkan Kagami yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap kotak berisi coklat di tangannya.

"Aku juga memberikan pada ayah, Yuuto _nii-san¸_ temanku; Yuna-chan, dan Tatsuya," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil saat Kagami berjalan di sampingnya. Coklat miliknya ia simpan di saku jaketnya.

Kagami mengernyit, menghitung dalam kepala. Termasuk dirinya, berarti Chinatsu memberi coklat pada lima orang. Ia ingat betul gadis itu membagi coklatnya menjadi enam bagian. Lau, yang satunya lagi diberikan pada siapa?

"Kurasa yang satu lagi akan kumakan sendiri."

Chinatsu berguman pelan, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Lebih pada dirinya sendiri, tapi Kagami terlanjur mendengarnya.

"EH? Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tidak bisa mengabaikan Kagami yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jangan marah ya…"

"Baiklah."

Menghela nafas dan menatap lurus ke depan. Menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan lalu mulai bicara.

"Orang itu, haah… menyebalkan sekali."

"Maksudmu siapa?"

"Ia berpacaran dengan temanku, tapi masih menerima ajakan kencan dariku. Huftt… sialan."

Chinatsu lagi-lagi menghela nafas, wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Sudah berulang kali ia menyukai pria yang salah.

"Lalu, barusan dengan Tatsuya?"

Kali ini gadis itu yang mengernyit.

"Tadi pagi ia menghubungiku dan katanya mau mampir, lalu sekalian saja aku memintanya menemaniku seharian."

Seketika Kagami langsung menghela nafas lega. Ia yang terlalu berlebihan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Hanya salah paham rupanya. Lagipula mana mungkin Chinatsu menyukai Tatsuya.

"Eh? Aku memang menyukai Tatsuya kok," ucap Chinatsu sambil memiringkan kepala dan menatap Kagami dengan heran.

Kagami merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar mengatakan yang ia pikirkan. Lalu, ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak. Mungkin karena ucapan Chinatsu barusan. Ia membiarkan Chinatsu yang masih menatapnya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Chinatsu harus berlari kecil hanya untuk menyusulnya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Taiga juga!"

Kagami berhenti saat sebuah tangan menyelinap di lekukan lengannya. Chinatsu terkekeh. Pria itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dan meneruskan langkahnya. Jantungnya bekerja sangat cepat hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Pikirannya sangat kacau hari ini sampai membayangkan yanga aneh-aneh sejak tadi.

"Walaupun Taiga kasar dan sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak membencimu."

Kagami melihat Chinatsu tersenyum padanya. Senyuman itu sangat hangat dan menyenangkan, membuat pikirannya kosong untuk sesaat.

Lalu, tanpa sadar ia sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chinatsu. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis yang ia sukai itu. Dan buru-buru menarik wajahnya lagi saat sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Itu tidak bisa disebut sebuah ciuman, karena pada nyatanya bibir mereka hanya menempel untuk beberapa detik. Tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kagami. Ia takut Chinatsu akan marah padanya dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Walaupun itu cukup mudah dipahami jika Chinatsu benar-benar bereaksi seperti itu. Oh, Kagami bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah gadisnya sekarang.

Tetapi mungkin pada kenyataannya, ia tidak perlu khawatir. Tangan kurus yang masih diapitnya itu meremas lengan Kagami pelan, seolah memintanya kembali berjalan. Kagami menoleh, mendapati Chinatsu tengah menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Kemudian mereka kembali melangkah, dengan irama yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Karena sudah terlanjur kelepasan, lebih baik sekalian saja, pikir Kagami. Memang ia tidak pernah berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara seperti ini. Kalau bisa ia mau bersikap agak romantis, tapi rasanya mustahil. Ia sendiri bergidik tiap kali memikirkan hal-hal yang romantis. Benar-benar bukan gayanya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberikan coklat yang satunya juga," ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan seperti sebuah bisikan.

Chinatsu masih menunduk, tapi mempererat pegangannya pada lengan pria itu. Kagami tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

 **-the end?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Omake!

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bibirmu manis."

"B-BAKA!"

"Sakit bodoh! Kenapa kau memukulku eoh?"

"BAKAGAMI! TAIGA NO BAKA! MATI SAJA SANA!"

"HAH? APA KAU BILANG CEWEK JELEK?"

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for read, see you next story ^w^)/**

 **Keep reading and don't forget to 'follow' and 'fav' #slapped**

Btw, saya mau coba terima rikues… kalau ada yang minat, coba PM ya ^^

 **See yaaa~**


End file.
